objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFIUMOI
BFIUMOI by NoNameUltimate - Episode 1 - The Introduction Announcer: Dream Island is expensive but you can have Inanimate Universe Mayhem Overload Island instead. 20 contestants 1 island Battle for Inanimate Universe Mayhem Overload Island We also have an unknown object observing from the sky... Its name is N and it will watch everything that is done here and it may intervene at some point... *N extends one of its arms to reveal a gauntlet that it will use. It then pushes a button on the gauntlet and an Ultimate Recovery Center and an InstaYoyley fall onto the competition area.* (The InstaYoyley instantly creates Yoylecake for the contestants before each contest, while the URC is a fireproof and indestructible MRC.) Announcer: Now it's time for teams. Contestants, assemble! TD and Icy are team leaders. They choose teams. Everyone also gets a replica of the Sword of Ultimate that N uses. Coiny: But Teardrop- *N uses a launcher with boiling water to shoot Coiny. Coiny is then brought back in the URC.* N draws his sword pointed at Teardrop, who uses her laser to shoot Leafy, signaling that Leafy is on Teardrop's team. At some point Match and Firey are the only 2 yet to be chosen on a team. The same unknown voice from earlier: Teardrop wants to say that she will consider Pencil's alliance and choose Firey on her team. In the end Flower, Blocky, Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Teardrop, Pin, Leafy, Needle, and Firey are on Team A. Teardrop is the team leader. So Spongy, Woody, Coiny, GB, TB, Pencil, Rocky, Icy, Bubble, and Match are on Team B. Icy is the team leader. As TD and Icy are team leaders they are immune for one episode. Since Teardrop can't talk I will give her signs that she can write on. Pen is assistant leader of Team A while Bubble assists Icy in leading team B. The next contest is to defeat N in his zeppelin! And you get team hot-air balloons! Also, he has a launcher filled with hot and boiling water, so if he sees you, he shoots! If N shoots you with his launcher you are OUT! First to defeat N wins for their team! If a team leader is eliminated the whole team is out! If your hot air balloon leaks or deflates your team is out! Here's some yoylecake, now go! TB tries to use his magnet to get N towards him but the force it holds is too strong and TB explodes with the magnet. This also causes N to notice and he shoots Icy. Announcer: Team B is OUT! Will Team A win this? Teardrop uses her laser and shoots the zeppelin. Announcer: And Teardrop gets an Ultimate End! But can her team win the contest and defeat N in hand-to-hand combat? N uses his Launcher to shoot everyone. Announcer: No one won the contest! We're up for DOUBLE ELIMINATION! We got 8 votes. Firey, Icy, TD, and GB would be out but Teardrop's votes are nullified since she destroyed N's zeppelin. Icy is immune as team leader. That means Firey and GB are out! *N exiles them.* Puffball joins on team A, and Pen, SB, Leafy, and Flower each get immunity for the next 2 episodes! BFIUMOI 2 - Teardrop's Revenge/The Cancellation N appears in a chopper and he drops a note and Needle grabs it. Needle: Oh! The host wants us at the Cake at Stake place for important news! The contestants arrive and the announcer hands Teardrop a megaphone. Coiny: What's the point? Teardrop can't talk anyway. The megaphone says "Coiny, why are you saying that?" and it launches Coiny with hot water. Match: OMG, Teardrop, you, like, talked! N writes a note and drops it. The note says "That megaphone speaks for itself!" Teardrop is sent to the TLC as well is Ice Cube. Announcer: Do you have any last words before you are eliminated? Neither Teardrop nor Icy says anything for a few seconds, but then Teardrop uses the Ultimate End she got in the previous episode. Announcer: An Ultimate End! So you were the only ones left to get votes, so I guess this is cancelled... But we'll have Season 2! We'll get the RCs, and once we have a few I'll pick some to join the second season. Original characters are the same as before.